The Morning After
by quixoticEntity
Summary: The morning after. Full of headcanons and character interactions.
1. Smoking hot

Q here. So this is my first story thing. Well, technically its a one-shot series but I'm not sweating details. Iwill include ship names at the beginning of each so here we go.

Ship: Solfef

Sollux woke up to see the other half of the bed empty. He sat up, and saw their clothes strewn on the floor. That meant she was still in the house somewhere. He noticed the patio door open and went outside. He saw her there, her long dark hair barely covering her butt. He was slightly disappointed.

"Hey, Sollux," she said, without turning to look at him. He wondered what she was doing when he saw the smoke and the cigarette butt in her hand. He moved beside her.

"Since when do you smoke?" He asked, he hadn't known this and they had been dating for a year now.

"It's been a while. I u-shell-y do it the morning after, then leave before they wake up," she smiled slightly, "you're the only who knows, besides my sister. She's the one who gave me my first smoke. She said to do it just for the halibut. Nicotine's a bitch." She took a drag. That was another thing she had in common with Aradia. Sollux knew he shouldn't be thinking of her but he couldn't help it.

"Do you and AA smoke together?"

"Sometimes," she said, "you still love her don't you?" She took another drag.

He sighed, "Yeah, but I love you more, FF." He moved in to kiss her and it was like everything was alright again.

Q, again. Can you tell I'm not good at this? I should probably add that this will update whenever I have ideas. I'm out, peace!


	2. The straight boy's mistake

**Q: ok so, I am not great at writing. I'll get better ****at some point****. So, this next one is alternatively titled ****_John fucks up_****.**

Ship: implied JohnDave

John woke up and saw Dave beside him. This was pretty normal, they were best bros after all. He noticed Dave was naked. That wasn't very unusual either. He noticed he was naked, too. That was unusual. He shot up and grabbed his glasses. His head throbbed from his hangover. He saw that their clothes were lying everywhere across the floor. He looked back at Dave.

Did he just fuck his best bro?

Did he just fuck his best bro _instead of his girlfriend?_

"Shit," he muttered, not wanting to wake up Dave and find out if he was right. He freaked out and the hangover wasn't helping with anything. He grabbed his clothes, ran into the bathroom, changed, and sprinted out the door. How drunk was he? He couldn't think straight because his head throbbed. When he got home he slammed the door, hoping it wouldn't wake up his dad or his sister.

"I'm not a homosexual... right?"

**Q: yeah these look more like drabbles... oh well maybe they'll get longer. Enjoy!**


	3. Frondemies

Ship: Meenara, Dameen? Meenah x Damara I don't what it's called

Meenah woke up to the smell of smoke and a fully clothed Damara sitting on the edge of the bed, back turned to her. She still couldn't believe the two of them had actually slept together.

"Why?" Damara asked, not turning around, "Why you and me do? We no like each other."

"Your the one who asked, Dam. I shore was surprised," Meenah replied.

"Me, too."

"I sorta liked it. You shore know how to make it betta," although her back was turned, Meenah knew Damara was smirking.

"You want more?" Damara turned to her, smirking, "we make "betta," you say."

Meenah smiled at the pun, "Yeah, let's do it again."

**Q: hey look there be two today. Probably won't happen again**


	4. Scars, old and new

Ship: Jadekat

Trigger warning: implied self-harm

Jade woke up and saw Karkat with wet hair and a towel discarded on the floor near him. She saw her room neater than it was the night before. Karkat must not have slept, she realizes.

"Good morning, sunshine," she tells him, playfully.

"Morning," he growls. _Grumpy as always_, Jade thinks.

She notices that he's wearing a short sleeve shirt, and she can see the scars on his arms, some of them look new. She frowns, "Karkat, we agreed not to do that again."

He won't look at her, "I know... I just did it again, I thought... hell I don't know what the fuck I thought. I'm such an ass-licking idiot... I'm sorry," the last part is so quiet she almost doesn't hear it.

Jade sees her clothes folded and a fresh razor on top of it. It looks like he remembered the other part of their promise. She looks down at her arms, the old scars.

"I'm going to take a shower," she says, walking out. He grabs her arm as she walks out the door, "Please don't," he whispers. She frowns, "I'm not breaking our promise," she kisses him, and walks out.

"Thank you, Jade," Karkat whispers, but she's already gone.

**Q: well, that got kinda feelsy. It was kind of an accident but I hope you like it.**


	5. Blood-stained sheets

**Q: Did I mention that these were intended to be humanstuck? They kinda were but I guess it works if they aren't. Except maybe this one.**

Ship: Rosemary

Kanaya woke up while it was still dark. The sheets felt wet and kind of warm. Did she...? She looked at the sheets. The pristine white ones were now red.

"Rose. Rose wake up," she shook the blond.

"Kanaya go back to sleep," Rose said, not wanting to wake up.

"Rose I think I started my period," Kanaya was slightly distressed.

"What?" Rose sat up suddenly, "Kanaya, these were new."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would happen tonight," now Kanaya was really distressed.

"Kanaya, I got them specifically for last night."

"Oh," Kanaya took the berating her lover was giving her, just staring at her.

"Kanaya, why are you staring at me?"

"I'm trying to hypnotize you into forgiving me," like in those vapmpire novels. The end of the sentence hung in the air, although neither would say it. Rose knew about her girlfriend's love of vampires and vampire-based romance novels. She even put Kanaya as a vampire in her self-insert wizard fanfiction. Not she would ever admit that. (She also didn't know that Kanaya read said fanfiction and enjoyed it immensely.)

"Kanaya..." she kissed the taller girl.

"I'll get you new sheets, Rose."

"Those cost $2000."

"Can I repay you some other way?"

Rose smiled.

**Q: You know you've written self-insert fanfiction. Or at least thought about it.**


	6. A failed experiment

**Ship: **Dirk x Kanaya (mentions Rosemary and

* * *

When Kanaya woke up, it was in a cold sweat. What had happened the night before felt unnatural and just wrong. "Dirk?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He replied, at a normal level.

"How do you feel about what happened?"

"I hated it."

"I'm glad we are in agreement."

They lay in silence for a moment.

"Kanaya?"

"Yes?"

"Let's never do this again."

"Agreed. Although, admittedly, I did enjoy our conversation."

"Yeah."

Another awkward silence.

"Dirk?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time we see each other, shall we talk again? Not about our experiment, but about life, as friends."

Dirk turned to her, their faces closer than either was comfortable with, "I would like that," he gave her small smile.

Kanaya smiled, "Then let's hang out sometime."

The alarm rang, and both shot up.

"I must get back to Rose," Kanaya said, "she's expecting me for breakfast."

"Equius is waiting for me," Dirk said, "we're gonna marathon MLP."

They laughed, silently agreeing not to mention this to their significant others.

"Kanaya?"

"Yes?"

"Let's never speak of this."

"Agreed."

The two quickly got ready and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Q: how long has it been? 5 months. Sorry. But yeah I got other ideas so this was just kinda kicked to the curb. . .**


	7. Broken vows

**Ship: **Damkri

* * *

The warmth Kankri woke up in was unusual. He had never slept with someone before, both literally and sexually. He had a vow of celibacy, after all. Wait. . .

Kankri shot up, he had broken his vow! Of course, last night he wasn't thinking about it. Plus, it was a lot of fun. He had no idea his body could move like that. Maybe he could try again. No! Kankri, in a panic, slapped himself. He shouldn't be thinking that! Then, he started muttering trigger warnings even though Damara was still sleeping. After realizing this, he sighed.

"Kankri? What wrong?" Damara asked, groggily.

"I- nothing," he muttered. Something about lecturing about his broken vow seemed wrong. He had agreeed, after all.

"Something wrong," Damara replied, "why cheek hurt?"

Kankri looked at her, only to quickly turn away, she was naked, after all, "I had a vow of celibacy, meaning I cannot have sex, tw: lewd language, which. . .

_One speech the author doesn't want to write later..._

Therefore, because, tw: rape mention, rape did not happen, and is wrong, and should be illegal, I will take responsibility for what happened, including any child that might come out of this," Kankri finished, just then realizing that Damara had left, sighed.

Damara opened the bathroom door, still naked, much to Kankri's chagrin, "Sorry, use bathroom." She mived back to him, lightly kissing him, "it ok. People make mistake. I make lot. No hurt over this, we no do again, if you no want."

Kankri smiled, "Thank you, Damara, however I wouldn't mind doing it again. I have already broken the vow, what's one more time."

* * *

**Q: I have problems writing Kankri. I can't do his long speeches, I just don't have it in me. Anywho, if you want to request a ship or something, I'm down. I won't do repeats though, meaning I won't do another Solfef, JohnDave, etc.**


	8. Cheater, cheater, you broke your heart!

**Ship: **Damtula (mentioned Mitula)

* * *

Latula woke up shaking. She had realized the gravity of what she'd done. She sat up, not even glancing at the form next to her, who work up, when she realized her heat source was gone. Latula shook, it was wrong. It was so wrong. She had someone she loved, but here she was, sleeping with someone she barely liked. For the first time in years, she started to cry.

"What wrong?" Damara asked. Honestly, she was more annoyed than anything. Her sleep was interrupted.

Latula sat in the bed, her face buried in her hands, sobs raking through her body. What was she doing? Why had she done it? Sure, it was hard, having to take care of Mituna every day, but she still loved him. He was everything to her, she had lost him once, the mystery accident had destroyed his mind. She loved him too much to leave him, to do something like this.

"Latula?" Damara muttered, "you ok?" She tenderly placed her hand on the crying girl's shoulder.

Latula pulled away sharply, "Get away from me!"

Damara sat, shocked by the outburst, before her expression quickly hardened, "I see. I leave." She got up, gathered her clothes, and put them on.

"Dams, I-"

"No, I go," Damara said, facing away from her, "I relief. No more." With that she left.

Latula sat still on the bed, tears rolling down her cheeks at a faster rate. How would she face him? How would she make it up to Damara? Sobs shook her as she began her usual day still wondering what she was going to do for the two people who broke her heart.

* * *

**Q: Damtula is a bit of a guilty pleasure for me. Honestly, out of the few somewhat sad ones I have written this one was definitely the hardest. This and the Jadekat one. Probably because I ended up fighting tears both times. Anywho, I feel like this could have a sequel/one-shot maybe. Requests are still open for pairings.**


End file.
